


Brzęk zerwanej struny

by uberwaldian_connection



Series: Seria nocna [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Polski | Polish, Six sentences fic, i mam na myśli sześć, no chyba żeby nie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uberwaldian_connection/pseuds/uberwaldian_connection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drobiazg, w którym Neville jest gliną i nic nie idzie zgodnie z planem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brzęk zerwanej struny

**Author's Note:**

> Drobiazg dla Kohaku, napisany pod wpływem rozmów na gadu o tym, jak się torturuje bohaterów.  
> PS. Według mojego Worda słów jest 200.

Tej ciemnej, wyjątkowo zimnej grudniowej nocy, podczas której padający deszcz siecze niemiłosiernie w okna i zamarza na szybie, w Londynie zginą auror i śmierciożerca.

 

***

 

Hanna Abbott obudzi się o drugiej w nocy i przewróci na bok, szukając znajomego źródła ciepła, o które mogłaby oprzeć zziębnięte stopy, ale jej ręka natrafi na pustkę, a druga strona łóżka będzie zimna i opuszczona.

 

***

 

Następnego dnia w udekorowanym jemiołą mieszkaniu na trzecim piętrze kamienicy przy Pokątnej rozlegnie się zduszony krzyk, a jeden z dwóch bladych aurorów zamknie na chwilę oczy i z wysiłkiem powstrzyma się od odwrócenia głowy, podczas gdy drugi usiądzie na kanapie i obejmie przyjaciółkę ramieniem.

 

***

 

W „Proroku” ukaże się długi, poetycki nekrolog, który Ginny Potter wyrwie paznokciami z gazety i spali w płomieniu z różdżki, a Luna Lovegood będzie się jej przyglądać z milczącą aprobatą zza drugiej strony blatu.

 

***

 

 _Był dobrym gliną,_ powiedzą na pogrzebie, w trakcie którego zza ciężkich chmur wyjrzy słońce i odbije się od tabliczki na trumnie, _był też świetnym przyjacielem i będzie nam ciebie brakować, stary._

 

***

 

Po dwóch tygodniach Ron zaniesie na grób Neville’a kwiaty i, klęcząc przy kopcu świeżo usypanej ziemi, czując ból pod bandażem na lewym udzie, znowu pomyśli, _to przecież mogłem być ja._


End file.
